world_of_dragon_ball_resurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Races - Saiyans
Name: Saiyans Starting Planet: Vegeta Starting Power Level Range: 12,000-18,000 Appearance: Saiyan are humanoid in appearance, with varying hair and eye colors; most have dark brown or black hair and matching eyes. Physically, they are generally muscular and fit. The stature of a Saiyan can be that of a towering behemoth or a shorter, lithe fighter. The most distinguishing feature of the Saiyan is their long, furred tail. It is typically a shade of brown, and around half the Saiyan's height in length. The tail enables a powerful transformation, but is also a crippling weakness. If pressure is applied to it, most Saiyans will find themselves paralyzed. Some of the Saiyans have trained the weakness from their tail, but it is a long and arduous process. Background: The Saiyan race, in short, have been warriors since the first written records of their existence. They thrive in combat, and crave it as they do water or food in times of drought or famine. In the infant stages of their history, they shared their home planet with another humanoid race, the intelligent Tsufurujin. It is unknown what incited the war between the two races, but losses were great on both sides but eventually the Tsufurujin began to gain the advantage. Then, in a single night the Saiyan race won the civil war and annihilated most, if not all, of the Tsufurujin race. Adopting their technology as their own, the Saiyan race began to surge through the stars in their lust for war. Their actions brought them the attention of an Icer Lord named Frieza. The alien made an alliance with the Saiyan, pointing them through many worlds and conquering them all. Fearful of the growing strength of his unruly soldiers, Frieza annihilated the Saiyan race and their planet, Vegeta. By strange circumstance, the Planet Vegeta returned to existence and the Saiyan with it. These Saiyans are unaware of the events of the past, but it is noted there is a blank page in the current written records of the race. Most Saiyan of the current age call Vegeta home, and those capable often pledge themselves to the army of the new king, Boliko Koregutsu. Some call other planets home, and set their allegiances towards other ideals. One fact remains, the Saiyan race is a thriving one. Racial Traits: *When beaten to situations near death, a Saiyan recieves a power level bonus known as Zenkai. *A weak point: If a Saiyan's tail is hurt, that Saiyan is paralyzed unless a Saiyan has trained the weakness from it. *A terrible, voracious appetite. You may enjoy playing the Saiyans if. . . You like to push your character to his limit. Transformations: The Saiyans are capable of a plethora of power enhancing transformations. False Super Saiyan:''The second stage of Saiyan transformation is one reached by few. Most who achieve False Super Saiyan have at least '''50,000' power level, and must be under immense emotional stress before their sanity snaps. Notable features include retracted pupil, leaving the eyes fully white and the hair of the Saiyan taking on a more spiked figure. The aura of a False Super Saiyan begins to shimmer with a fierce golden light. Super Saiyan:''The first controllable stage of the Saiyan race is known simply as Super Saiyan. The same emotional prerequisites of the false stage are required, as well as '''100,000' power level. In this stage, the pupils of the Saiyan change hue, the pigmentation affected by their immense surge of power. Akin to False Super Saiyan, the hair stands upward save for a few locks but undergoes the same pigmentation changes of the eyes, but instead take on the same color as the shimmering gold aura. Mentally, the Saiyan becomes increasingly arrogant and violent. Ascended/Ultra Super Saiyan: After the initial Super Saiyan transformation, a more powerful version becomes available with extensive training and 175,000 power level. Known as Ascended Super Saiyan, this form points the multiplied power towards frightening physical strength. The Ascended/Ultra form retains the same aura and hair as the Super Saiyan, but their increased power and strength come at a price. An Ascended Super Saiyan retains most of their speed, but an Ultra Super Saiyan loses considerable speed. Super Saiyan 2: The true second stage of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, is attained at 250,000 power level and initially must be inspired by the purest rage or grief imaginable. The golden locks elongate slightly, and begin to reach skyward more prominently. A golden aura, once flowing, grows jagged and sparks with flashes of ki that bears a blue hue. At 325,000 battle power, Super Saiyan 2 becomes available without the intense emotion. Super Saiyan 3: The third level of the Super Saiyan transformation is known as Super Saiyan 3, and is not attained through intense stress. Super Saiyan 3 is perhaps the simplest stage to attain, but the training requirements are heavy, as is the power requirement of 500,000. Once transformed, the golden locks grow to such a length that they flow down the back of the Saiyan, and his eyebrows recede. Muscle mass is also greatly amplified. In addition to the amazing power this transformation yields, the Saiyan develops incredible reaction time and speed. Super Saiyan 3 is the most draining of the transformations, and can only be maintained for short periods of time to start with. Transformation Increases: *x5 *x7 *x12 *x15/17 (Ascended/Ultra) *x25 *x40 Category:Races